dead_or_alivefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ayane
"Mógłbyś lepiej walczyć." :—Ayane w Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate 'Ayane '(Kanji: 綾音, Hiragana: あやね, Rōmaji: Ayane) jest kunoichi wywodzącą się z klanu Mugen Tenshin oraz obecną mistrzynią sekty Hajinmon. Jest zwyciężczynią trzeciego turnieju Dead or Alive. Jest najmłodszą kobietą oraz drugą najmłodszą postacią w całej serii. Zadebiutowała jako manekin treningowy w oryginalnym Dead or Alive na konsole Sega Saturn z 1997 roku. Oficjalnie wystąpiła w wersji na PlayStation z 1998 roku jako postać do odblokowania. Od tamtej pory jest jedną z głównych protagonistów Dead or Alive ''(zwłaszcza w ''Dead or Alive 3) oraz jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci. Wystąpiła w wielu innych grach spoza kanonu, m.in. w Ninja Gaiden. Jako dziecko zgwałconej przez Raidou Ayame, Ayane jest przyrodnią siostrą i jednocześnie kuzynką Hayate oraz Kasumi. Choć w dzieciństwie była źle traktowana, zdołała zapracować na tytuł jednej z najsilnieszych shinobi klanu. Historia Dzieciństwo Ayane została poczęta w czasie, kiedy jej Ayame - jej matka oraz małżonka lidera klanu - została zgwałcona przez Raidou; starszego brata Shidena oraz sprawcę wielu problemów Mugen Tenshin. Ze względu na swe niegodziwe pochodzenie, mieszkańcy wioski bali się Ayane oraz okazywali wobec niej niechęć. Nazywali ją nawet "przeklętym dzieckiem". Z nieznanych nikomu powodów, Ayane została przygarnięta przez Genrę, lidera sekty Hajinmon oraz nie poznała prawdy na temat swojej rodziny. Nieświadoma okoliczności narodzin, Ayane zaprzyjaźniła się z Kasumi - żadna z nich nie wiedziała wówczas o ich pokrewieństwie. Kiedy Genra zaproponował jej asystę przy pracy, Ayane poznała Hayate oraz zawarła z nim pewnego rodzaju bliską więź. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie, Ayane była szkolona na shinobi cienia, mającą chronić klan z oddali. W późniejszym czasie, Ayame wyznała Ayane prawdę na temat jej pochodzenia. Pod wpływem gniewu, Ayane przysięgła sobie przyłożenia się do pracy nad umiejętnościami członkini Hajinmon, by udowodnić wszystkim, że nisko urodzone "przeklęte dziecko" może stać się kimś wspaniałym. Oprócz tego, Ayane stała się zazdrosna o traktowaną niczym księżniczkę Kasumi, co doprowadziło do rozpadu ich przyjaźni. Powrót Raidou i Pierwszy Turniej Kiedy Ayane miała szesnaście lat, Raidou powrócił do wioski Mugen Tenshin z zamiarem "nabycia" techniki Torn Sky Blast. Ayane zmierzyła się z nim, lecz mimo swej siły szybko odniosła porażkę. W efekcie, Hayate został poważnie zraniony, przez co wprowadzono go w stan śpiączki. W ten sposób Kasumi miała stać się nową przywódczynią klanu. Ayane nie była z tego powodu zachwycona. To właśnie ona wyznała Kasumi prawdę na temat obecnego stanu Hayate. Znając prawdę na temat ran Hayate, Kasumi postanowiła opuścić wioskę z zamiarem pomszczenia brata. To uczyniło z niej "zbiegłą shinobi" i jednocześnie zdrajczynię. Ayane przyjęła rozkaz odnalezienia, a następnie zabicia Kasumi, by tożsamość klanu pozostała tajemnicą. Ayane zdołała dogonić Kasumi nieopodal mostu wiodącego do wioski, ta jednak została uratowana przez Christie i Baymana - pracowników korporacji DOATEC, którzy przelatywali nad polem bitwy. Kilka dni później, Kasumi pojawiła się na Ocalałej Wolności z zamiarem wstąpienia do turnieju. Ayane także się tam znalazła - postanowiła wziąć udział w rozgrywkach, by pozbyć się Kasumi i jednocześnie pomścić Hayate w starciu z Raidou. Dziewczyny szybko odkrywają, że Raidou pracował dla Fame'a Douglasa, właściciela DOATEC. Ayane próbowała go zaatakować, jednak okazała się niewystarczająco silna. Fame oznajmił, iż - by móc zmierzyć się z Raidou - jedna z nich musi wygrać turniej. I choć obydwie zdołały dojść do finału, Ayane została pokonana przez swoją starszą siostrę, co pozwoliło Kasumi na walkę z Raidou. Po jego śmierci, Kasumi została uprowadzona przez DOATEC, a Ryu Hayabusa otrzymał zadanie odnalezienia jej. Ayane wprawdzie nie podobał się ten pomysł, jednakże - nie chcąc rozpoczęcia kłótni z Hayabusą - postanowiła powrócić na jakiś czas do wioski. Poszukiwanie Hayate i Drugi Turniej Pewnej nocy, krótko po zakończeniu pierwszego turnieju, Kasumi α - klon stworzony przez DOATEC dzięki DNA Kasumi - zaatakował wioskę Mugen Tenshin oraz włamał się do sypialni Hayate. Ayane odnalazła ją i - sądząc, że to prawdziwa Kasumi - ruszyła do ataku. Klon użył zaklęcia ninpo, które ukazało Ayane wizję śmiertelnie groźnego Bankotsubo (znanego jako "Tengu") przybywającego do ludzkiego świata po zniszczeniu bariery. Po przebudzeniu się, zarówno Alfa, jak i Hayate zaginęli. Genra zlecił Ayane odnalezienie Hayabusy oraz uratowanie wraz z nim Hayate. Ayane odnalazła Hayabusę podczas ratowania przez niego i jego partnerkę, Irene Lew, Kasumi z kwatery DOATEC. Jednakże, kiedy Kasumi dowiedziała się o obecnym stanie Hayate, natychmiastowo uciekła. Ayane odnalazła swoją siostrę, jednak została przez nią pokonana i ponownie straciła jej trop. Nie pomogło jej nawet użycie zaklęcia ninpo. W pewnym momencie drugiego turnieju, Ayane spotkała Helenę Douglas, która wierzyła, że to ona jest zabójczynią jej matki, Marii. I choć nie była to prawda, Ayane postanowiła nie zaprzeczać słowom kobiety, jednocześnie bawiąc się jej emocjami. Przed powrotem do Hayabusy, Ayane została zahipnotyzowana przez Genrę, który - jak się okazuje - cały czas pracował dla DOATEC. To on także stał za uwolnieniem Tengu. Ayane, wraz z Kasumi α, zamierzała zaatakować Hayabusę i Hayate. Obydwie zostały ostatecznie pokonane. Po walce, Ayane powróciła do normalności oraz ucieszyła się z powrotu Hayate; nawet, jeżeli zarówno Kasumi, jak i jej klon zaginęły. Trzeci Turniej Ponieważ Genra został ogłoszony zdrajcą, klan Mugen Tenshin planował odnaleźć go i zabić. Choć był on jej przybranym ojcem, Ayane zgodziła się z wolą ludu. Sprzeciwiła się jednak Hayate, który chciał odnaleźć Kasumi - wciąż pozostającą w oczach dziewczyny zdrajczynią. Jej protest zaskutkował wymierzeniem ciosu Hayate w stronę Ayane. Ta - wierząc, że utraciła miłość brata - postanowiła odebrać sobie życie. Została powstrzymana przez swoją matkę, Ayame. Kobieta próbowała przekonać córkę, że Hayate nie będzie na nią wiecznie wściekły. Ayane jednak wierzyła, że Hayate troszczy się jedynie o Kasumi. Wówczas Ayame oznajmiła, iż rodzinna więź jest silniejsza od statutu shinobi i że powinna wspomóc brata w poszukiwaniach siostry. To przekonało Ayane do dołączenia do Hayate oraz próby odnalezienia zarówno Genry, jak i Kasumi. Podążając za Kasumi, shinobi dodarli aż do Kyoto. Ayane chciała za nią podążyć, została jednak powstrzymana przez Kokoro - dziewczynę pomagającą zbiegłej dziewczynie. Ayane próbowała wymusić od Kokoro informacje na temat siostry, ta jednak zdołała uciec po przybyciu Hayate na miejsce walki. Podczas turnieju, na jachcie Ocalała Wolność, Ayane poznała Hitomi - dziewczynę, która pomogła Hayate po jego ucieczce z kwatery DOATEC. Zdenerwowana porównaniem do Kasumi Ayane wyzwała Hitomi na pojedynek. Kiedy wyszło na to, że ich umiejętności są na równym poziomie, Hayate wyznał Hitomi prawdę na temat ich zawodu. Ayane i Hayate spotkali się w Chinach z Gen Fu oraz jego uczniem, Eliotem. Na prośbę Gen Fu rozpoczął się przyjacielski pojedynek, mający pokazać Eliotowi inne style walki. Zdenerwowana niską samooceną chłopaka Ayane wymierzyła mu policzek oraz pouczyła. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Eliot podziękował jej za to doświadczenie. Ayane udało się spotkać twarzą-w-twarz z Kasumi - wówczas była jednak skupiona na wyeliminowaniu Genry. Zamiast próbować zabić swoją starszą siostrę, pozwoliła Kasumi zobaczyć się z Hayate - wcześniej jednak "ukarała" ją za przyniesienie wszystkim kłopotów. Po powrocie na jacht, Ayane i Hayate pokłócili się o to, kto powinien zabić Genrę. Hayate czuł się odpowiedzialny za jego stan ze względu na swoją pozycję lidera, jednak Ayane - jako jego przybrana córka - chciała dokonać tego czynu. Ostatecznie, po krótkiej walce, postanowili wyeliminować Genrę razem. Ich rozmowa przykuła uwagę Brada Wonga, który myślał, że chodzi o poszukiwany przez niego napój. Widząc Ayane, postanowił "zapoznać się z nią bliżej" - szybko jednak został powstrzymany przez Hayate. Jakiś czas później, podczas gdy Hayate i Hayabusa toczyli walkę o to, kto jest lepszym shinobi, Ayane i Irene obserwowały starcie. Ayane musiała zaprzestać pojedynkowi w momencie uprowadzenia Irene przez Christie. Dziewczyna próbowała pomóc H ayabusie uratować Irene, jednak Hayate powstrzymał ją, wiedząc, że Christie próbowała jedynie odwrócić ich uwagę od Genry. Rozwścieczony zachowaniem Ayane Genra otworzył portal do Piekła oraz przybrał formę Omegi. Wraz z pomocą Hayabusy, całej trójce udało się wykonać zaklęcie ninpo i zabić Genrę. W wiosce, Ayane wyprawiła przybranemu ojcu symboliczny pogrzeb, a - jako pamiątkę po nim - zachowała jego miecz Tokkosho. Po śmierci Genry, Ayane stała się przywódczynią sekty Hajinmon. Czwarty Turniej i Upadek DOATEC Czwarty turniej stał się idealną okazją do zemsty klanu Mugen Tenshin na DOATEC za ich eksperymenty. Ayane po raz kolejny towarzyszyła Hayate i Hayabusie w ataku na kwaterę organizacji. Podczas walki, Ayane przeszkodziła Kasumi w powstrzymaniu brata przed atakiem. Stoczyła także pojedynek z Christie, by Hayabusa mógł skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Ayane jest także bezpośrednio odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie kwatery DOATEC poprzez użycie potężnej sztuki Raging Mountain God. Ayane i Hayate zdołali uciec z zawalającego się budynku. Ostatecznie, Ayane powstrzymała swoją siostrę przed ocaleniem planującej samobójstwo Heleny. Nie zostało wyjaśniane, co było celem Ayane: pozwolenie Helenie na odebranie sobie życia, czy uratowanie Kasumi przed śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem. Sprawy DOATEC i Napad Na Laboratorium MIST Dwa lata po zakończeniu czwartego turnieju, Hayate spotyka się z nową liderką DOATEC, Heleną Douglas. Znajdując się na Ocalałej Wolności ze swoim bratem, Ayane zauważyła Kasumi opuszczającą statek. Hayate nakazuje jej śledzenie siostry i poznanie jej motywów, mając pewne podejrzenia. Ayane przez kilka dni podąża za Kasumi. W Południowej Ameryce spotyka trenującą Hitomi. Dziewczyna pyta ją, czy zamierza wziąć udział w piątej edycji turnieju. Ayane zaprzecza, jednocześnie krytykując jej strój do walki. Dochodzi do pojedynku, który wygrywa Ayane. Kilka dni później w Chinach, wpada na Eliota i Brada Wonga - mężczyzna ponownie próbuje ją poderwać, co jeszcze bardziej denerwuje młodą kunoichi. Wymierzony w stronę Brada cios zostaje zablokowany przez Eliota. Ayane zauważa postępy, jakich dokonał od ich ostatniego spotkania. Uszczęśliwiony tymi słowami Eliot pyta ją o udział w turnieju, na co Ayane odpowiada "Zobaczymy" z uśmiechem. Po krótkim pojedynku pokonuje Eliota, twierdząc, że powinien zwrócić większą uwagę na swojego przeciwnika. Kilka dni później na Arktyce, Ayane zauważa Kasumi stojącą nad pokonanym Baymanem. Biegnie za nią, jednak dziewczynie udaje się teleportować w inne miejsce. Pomimo zwyciężonej walki z Baymanem, Ayane jest zdenerwowana ciągłym spotykaniem niewłaściwych osób na swojej drodze. Jakiś czas później, Zack sprowadza na jacht Ayane i Hayate; wraz z Hayabusą i Heleną omawiają kwestię Donovana. Dowiadują się, że utworzył on nową organizację - MIST - a jego klon Alfa jest w Fazie Czwartej: obecnie wytwarza więc potężnych żołnierzy, których zamierza sprzedać armiom z całego świata. Wiedząc, że ktoś musi go powstrzymać, trójka ninja włamują się na platformę wiertniczą, w której znajduje się sekretne laboratorium. Na miejscu, Ayane i Hayate zabijają Kasumi, która w rzeczywistości była tylko jednym z klonów - wierzącym, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem. Z pomocą Baymana, udaje im się dostać do laboratorium, gdzie spotykają Riga. Mężczyzna porywa Hayate oraz zmusza Ayane do ucieczki. Dziewczyna powraca do Hayabusy, który wysyła swojego sokoła po Kasumi - chcąc, by dołączyła do walki. Po uratowaniu Hayate, udaje im się pokonać Alfę-152 i zniszczyć laboratorium. Po powrocie na Ocalałą Wolność, Kasumi oddaje Ayane jej kunai. Wraz z Hayate i Hayabusą obserwuje Kasumi odchodzącą z zamiarem odnalezienia i pokonania Donovana. Zakończenia Postać Wygląd Ayane jest osobą niskiego wzrostu o szczupłej i wysportowanej figurze. Choć jest najmłodszą żeńską postacią w całej serii Dead or Alive, to właśnie ona posiada największą klatkę piersiową. Początkowo miała okrągłą twarz, mały płaski nosek oraz duże oczy. W Dead or Alive 5 posiada owalną twarz i skośniejsze oczy. Nie różni się zbytnio od swojej poprzedniej wersji. Wyróżnia się spośród innych wojowników dzięki czerwonym oczom oraz prostym fioletowym włosom, sięgającym jej do karku oraz związanym jej ulubioną bandaną w odcieniu ciemnego fioletu. W pierwszej części gry, przy niektórych kostiumach jej włosy miały barwę truskawkowego blondu. Zazwyczaj jej stroje są pozostawione w fioletowych barwach oraz posiadają w sobie coś kobiecego, m.in. wzory kwiatów lub motyli. Jej najbardziej charakterystycznym kostiumem jest ciemnofioletowa sukienka bez ramiączek z malunkiem różowego motyla. Do tego dodano dopasowane rękawy, pończochy, buty na wysokim obcasie oraz pomarańczowe obi z kokardą oplatające jej talię. Oprócz tego Ayane posiada także takie stroje jak fioletowe shozoku, szkolny uniform oraz kombinezon treningowego manekina. W oryginalnym Dead or Alive, wymiary Ayane przedstawiały się następująco: 165 cm, 52 kg, B93 W54 H86. Osobowość Ze względu na to jak była traktowana w dzieciństwie, Ayane patrzy na świat obojętnym i cynicznym okiem. Jej największym pragnieniem stało się udowodnienie sobie i nnym, że jest lepsza od tych, którzy ją potępiali. W rezultacie, stała się zdeterminowaną, silną, tajemniczą oraz zabójczą młodą kobietą, nazywaną przez niektórych "Kobietą Tengu". Ma tendencję do traktowania innych z góry - w tym Kasumi - oraz do antagonistycznych zachowań. Warto zauważyć, że nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, co przypomina jej o przeszłości. Jednakże, wbrew swej okrutnej postawie, Ayane nie jest całkowicie chłodna i pozbawiona serca. Jest w stanie nawiązać pozytywne relacje, a nawet przywiązać się do bliskich jej osób, czego przykładem jest jej wielki podziw wobec Hayate oraz ojcowska więź z Genrą. Te relacje są dla niej tak ważne, że stanowią dla niej jedyne emocjonalne wsparcie i jednocześnie powód do życia. Przykładowo, po utracie Genry oraz zdenerwowaniu Hayate do tego stopnia, że Ayane poczuła się znienawidzona doprowadziło ją do samobójczej próby. Tak gwałtowna decyzja będąca efektem utraty miłości Hayate ukazuje bardziej niestabilną stronę Ayane. Przez większość czasu jest ona ostra i cicha. Jak większość shinobi w całej serii, Ayane jest oddana swoim wierzeniom, a tradycję klanu wspiera całym sercem. Jest w stanie wykonać każde zadanie, nawet jeśli oznacza ono poświęcenie życia. Znaczenie imienia Kanji użyte do wypowiedzenia imienia Ayane (綾音) oznacza dźwięk utworzenia. Możemy tym terminem określić coś idealnie wybudowanego do odpowiednich celów. Ayane z kolei jest ukazana jako utalentowana, urodzona kunoichi. Relacje Kasumi Ayane i Kasumi są przyrodnimi siostrami i jednocześnie kuzynkami; dzielą tę samą biologiczną matkę. Matka Kasumi, Ayame, została zgwałcona przez Raidou, co zaskutkowało narodzinami Ayane. W dzieciństwie, obydwie były bliskimi przyjaciółkami, bez względu na złą sławę Ayane. Razem się bawiły, a nawet ubierały w podobny sposób. Jako dzieci nie wiedziały, dlaczego Ayane jest tak źle traktowana. Po poznaniu okoliczności swych narodzin, Ayane stała się chorobliwie zazdrosna o Kasumi, która całe swe życie była traktowana niczym księżniczka oraz mogła zachować całą uwagę Hayate dla siebie. Nie była świadoma tego, że Kasumi także nie poznała prawdy. W momencie ucieczki Kasumi z wioski z zamiarem pomszczenia Hayate, Ayane w końcu zyskała okazję na okazanie swej głębokiej nienawiści, otrzymując zadanie zabicia siostry za opuszczenie wioski. Starała się także udaremnić Kasumi spotkania z Hayate, by wzbudzić w niej ból. Nienawiść ta wygląda na jednostronną. W Dead or Alive: Dimensions, kiedy Ayane zostaje pokonana przez Raidou, Kasumi rusza jej na pomoc pomimo sprzeciwów siostry. Także Kasumi nigdy nie była okrutna wobec Ayane i walczyła z nią tylko wtedy, kiedy to było konieczne; w niektórych grach, przed walką z Ayane, Kasumi może ją zapytać "Dlaczego?". Z upływem czasu, zazdrość i nienawiść wobec Kasumi powoli zaczęły zanikać. Po wydarzeniach z Dead or Alive 3 oraz śmierci Genry, Ayane stała się nową mistrzynią sekty Hajinmon w klanie Mugen Tenshin, co przyniosło jej zarówno szacunek, jak i postrach ludu. Kasumi z kolei stała się społecznym wyrzutkiem i zbiegłą ninją. Podczas czwartego turnieju, Ayane walczyła z Kasumi tylko i wyłącznie dla Hayate, który rozpoczął plan zniszczenia DOATEC. Prawdopodobnie też z powodu pewnego przywiązania Ayane powstrzymała Kasumi przed uratowaniem Heleny z walącego się budynku DOATEC. W Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, Kasumi i Ayane wydają się mieć bardziej przyjacielskie relacje. W Dead or Alive 5, kiedy Ayane i Hayate ruszają do walki z Alfą-152, Ayane atakuje Kasumi swoim kunai, by powstrzymać ją przed walką. Kasumi bez słów spełnia życzenie siostry. Ayane mogła być pewna, że Kasumi nie będzie w stanie wygrać tej bitwy samotnie. Ostatecznie, w Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi i Ayane zakopały topór wojenny i w końcu - zamiast walczyć - zaczęły się do siebie uśmiechać. Kasumi oddaje kunai Ayane ze słowami podziękowań przed ruszeniem na poszukiwanie Donovana. Hayate Choć Hayate i Ayane nie znali prawdy na temat swojego pokrewieństwa przez kilka pierwszych lat ich znajomości, to wciąż łączyła ich silna i w pewien sposób dwuznaczna więź. W dzieciństwie, Hayate był jedną z nielicznych osób, które nie traktowały Ayane jak społecznego wyrzutka. Między innymi to - wraz z jego umiejętnościami, mądrością i wysoką pozycją w klanie - wywołało u Ayane podziw wobec Hayate oraz lojalność. Sama nazywa go "Mistrzem Hayate". W pewnym momencie Ayane o mały włos nie popełniła samobójstwa, myśląc, że zawiodła Hayate oraz straciła jego zaufanie. Dokładniejsze uczucia Ayane wobec Hayate są powodem do dyskusji. Wiadomo, że łączy ich więź przyjaźni oraz wzajemnego szacunku. To, czy Ayane - jak spekulują fani od czasów Dead or Alive 2 - żywi wobec swojego przyrodniego brata romantyczne uczucia, pozostaje tajemnicą; równie dobrze, jej zachowanie może być dowodem innego rodzaju przywiązania. Bez względu na naturę ich relacji, obydwoje często ze sobą współpracują i jednocześnie troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Od czasu odzyskania pamięci w Dead or Alive 2, Hayate i Ayane brali udział w wielu wspólnych misjach: razem pokonali Genrę (z pomocą Ryu Hayabusy), zniszczyli kwaterę DOATEC oraz walczyli z MIST i Kasumi Alfą. W trybie Tag Battle, od czasów Dead or Alive 3 są uważani za głównych partnerów. Posiadają dwie wspólne animacje, wołają siebie nawzajem podczas walki oraz posiadają sekwencje openingowe i zwycięskie. Eliot Początkowo, Ayane nie była przekonana co do Eliota. Denerwowały ją jego braki w samoocenie, co z kolei doprowadziło do wymierzenia mu policzka oraz głośnej reprymendy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Eliot podziękował jej za dobrą radę oraz dyscyplinę. W Dead or Alive 5, Eliot rozpoznaje Ayane podczas, gdy Brad dokucza mu oraz próbuje z nią flirtować. Po zablokowaniu jej ciosu (skierowanego w stronę Brada) i jednocześnie powaleniu Brada na ziemię, Eliotowi udało się zaimponować Ayane dzięki kontroli sytuacji oraz poprawieniu się od ich ostatniego spotkania. Eliot miał nadzieję zobaczyć Ayane na turnieju, jednak nie wiadomo, czy udało im się później spotkać. Podczas rozmowy, Ayane była o wiele spokojniejsza oraz mniej agresywna. Pomimo posiadania negatywnej opinii na temat turnieju, na pytanie, czy będzie brała w nim udział, odpowiada nieskorym "Zobaczymy...". Wygląda na to, że szanuje Eliota jako wojownika, podczas gdy on podziwia jej umiejętności. Jej odpowiedź oraz odwracanie się od Eliota mogą oznaczać, że Ayane zaczyna żywić wobec niego cieplejsze uczucia. W Dead or Alive 5, Eliot nawołuje Ayane podczas walk w Tag Battle. Oprócz tego, posiadają wspólną scenę openingową oraz zwycięską. Hitomi Ich relacja jest dość skomplikowana. Hitomi w pewien sposób szanuje Ayane, zważywszy na ich zbliżony poziom umiejętności oraz fakt, że jest młodszą siostrą Hayate. Wszystko komplikuje zachowanie Ayane, która jednak szybko zmienia swoje zdanie na temat Hitomi, ze względu na Hayate. Genra Ryu Hayabusa Hayabusa i Ayane wielokrotnie ze sobą współpracowali; dokładnie pięć razy, jeżeli wliczyć aferę z Tengu podczas drugiego turnieju, poszukiwania Omegi oraz atak klanu Mugen Tenshin na siedzibę DOATEC. Od czasu incydentu ze Smoczym Ostrzem, nawiązała się między nimi przyjacielska więź, połączona z wzajemnym docenianiem swoich umiejętności. Ayane traktuje Hayabusę z szacunkiem oraz nawiązała współpracę ze Smoczym Ninją. Raidou Raidou, biologiczny ojciec Ayane, zgwałcił jej matkę Ayame, co zaskutkowało narodzinami dziewczyny. Ayane szczerze nienawidzi swojego ojca, gdyż to on naznaczył ją piętnem "przeklętego dziecka" oraz skazał ją na życie społecznego wyrzutka. Jej plan pomszczenia rannego Hayate nie powiódł się, gdyż to Kasumi go pokonała, a następnie zabiła podczas pierwszego turnieju. Co ciekawe, kiedy Raidou nazywa Ayane swoją "córką" podczas ich spotkania, dziewczyna odpowiada oschłym "mój ojciec zmarł lata temu". To może oznaczać, że Ayane nie była świadoma swojego pokrewieństwa z Raidou. Najprawdopodobniej klan okłamał ją, mówiąc, że jej ojciec zmarł. Mogła to być także metafora; Ayane nie zaakceptowała Raidou jako swego ojca i uznała, że jest on dla niej martwy. Ayame Irene Lew Honoka Nyotengu Rozgrywka Dead or Alive Podczas całej serii, Ayane była uważana za jedną z najszybszych postaci pod względem wykonywania ciosów; swoje braki w teleportacji porównywalne z innymi shinobi nadrabia prędkością. Choć jest tak samo szybka jak Kasumi, jej ataki zadawają o wiele większe obrażenia. Ayane jest silna i jednocześnie trudna do opanowania. Jej ruchy wymagają odpowiedniego treningu, by móc je bez problemów używać. Jedna pomyłka w kombinacji może skazać ją na atak przeciwnika. Nie jest więc odpowiednia dla początkujących. Wiele osób uważa, że przed rozpoczęciem pracy nad Ayane powinno się opanować Kasumi, która jest bardziej zbalansowaną postacią, posiadającą podobny styl walki. Kiedy zostanie opanowana, jej ataki staną się ciężkie do przewidzenia przez przeciwnika oraz będą ciężkie do zablokowania. Może używać "juggli" oraz wykorzystywać swoją szybkość jako zaletę, zwłaszcza przeciwko wolniejszym wojownikom. We właściwych rękach jest groźną postacią. Dead or Alive Xtreme Ze względu na jej chłodną osobowość, budowanie relacji z Ayane może być naprawdę trudne. Zauważono, że nawet wręczanie jej prezentów nie przynosi dużych korzyści. Jest jedną z tych postaci, z którymi najtrudniej można się zaprzyjaźnić. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest unikanie jej nad ranem, ponieważ zazwyczaj ma w tym czasie zły humor. Jeszcze trudniej jest, jeżeli sterujemy Kasumi, ponieważ Ayane nie będzie skora do zostania jej partnerką. Ironicznie, sterując Ayane, Kasumi jest najprostszą postacią do zdobycia. Podczas gry w siatkówkę plażową, Ayane najlepiej sprawuje się jako postać wspierająca dzięki swojej technice oraz umiejętności w skakaniu. Ze względu na słabą obronę, powinna znajdować się na środku boiska. Jej idealną partnerką mogłaby być Hitomi, która - choć wolna - jest o wiele silniejsza od Ayane. Innym przykładem może być Kasumi; obydwie są szybkie i z dobre w przechwytywaniu piłki. W tej parze Kasumi mogłaby stać na obronie, a Ayane - odbijać piłkę. Odblokowanie Ayane By odblokować Ayane w wersji Dead or Alive na PlayStation, gracz musi odblokować stroje dla wszystkich postaci, łącznie z Raidou. Występy Kultura popularna Pseudonimy *Kunoichi z Zabójczymi Zamiarami - Dead or Alive 2, DOA2: Hardcore ''i ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate *Impuls Kunoichi - Dead or Alive 4 *Dobre Rzeczy Znajdziesz W Małych Paczuszkach! - Dead or Alive Paradise *Zabójcza Kunoichi - Dead or Alive 5 Cytaty *''Wybacz, ale nie jestem słodka. ''- (przed walką w Story Mode z DOA2) *''Hej, nie miałaś nawet okazji, by mi zaśpiewać! ''- (po pokonaniu Heleny w Story Mode z DOA2) *''Do zobaczenia w Piekle. (przed walką w DOA3) *''Czy doświadczyłeś już mroku Hajinmon? - ''(po zwycięstwie w DOA3) *''Z radością odeślę cię na tamten świat. ''- (przed walką w DOA4) *''Hajimon nie da się tak łatwo oszukać. ''- (po zwycięstwie w DOA4) *''Przyjmij me najszczersze przeprosiny. ''- (po walce z Hayate, Einem lub Ryu w DOA5) *''Powinieneś obserwować swojego przeciwnika podczas walki. ''(po zwycięstwie w ''Ultimate ''i ''Last Round) Utwory Galeria Ciekawostki *W serii Dead or Alive Xtreme, ulubionym kolorem Ayane jest ciemny fiolet. *Wiek Kasumi, Ayane, Eliota i Kokoro nie został podany w zachodnich wersjach Dead or Alive, ponieważ byli oni niepełnoletni. Tecmo chciało w ten sposób uniknąć konfliktów związanych z ich kontrowersyjnymi wizerunkami. *W filmie live-action na podstawie gry, Ayane jest jedyną postacią, która nie otrzymała zaproszenia na turniej. *Ulubionym dodatkiem Ayane jest fioletowa bandana, którą zawsze nosi na sobie. W Dead or Alive Xtreme oraz Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate ''możemy ją usunąć. *Ayane była pierwszą postacią, która użyła ninpo (magia ninja) - zrobiła to nawet przed Hayabusą w ''Ninja Gaiden. W Dead or Alive 2, jeżeli gracz wygra z Kasumi oraz będzie stał po walce w dalszej odległości od niej, zostanie odblokowana alternatywna wersja sceny końcowej. Jej część podczas wykonywania techniki ninpo przez Ayane pojawiła się także w openingu. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, jakie dokładnie słowa zostały przez nią wypowiedziane. Podczas recytacji uroku, niektóre japońskie słowa pojawiają się i znikają za posturą Ayane. Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Postacie Urodzone W Sierpniu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Dead or Alive 1 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 3 Kategoria:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 4 Kategoria:DOA: Dead or Alive Kategoria:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive Online Kategoria:Dead or Alive Paradise Kategoria:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round